


Just Sparkle Baby

by Eddie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bath, Bottom Harry, Drinking, Harry Styles Live On Tour, Harry Styles in a kilt, Husbands, London, London Show, M/M, One Direction Hiatus, Pop stars, Relax - Freeform, Top Louis, Tour, True Love, fashion - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 02:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14322684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eddie/pseuds/Eddie
Summary: Louis gets turned on when he sees Harry wearing his flamboyant outfits. He was so proud to see his husband preform and be unique.





	Just Sparkle Baby

 

 

Harry was performing at the O2 arena tonight.

This occasion currently permitted his husband’s mouth to be sucking his excited member.

It was Harry's first show in London this year.

Louis obviously decided to come and see Harry preform. Louis had been trailing behind Harry since the begging of soundcheck in early afternoon. It comforted Harry to see his love enjoy a day with him. Louis did come to Harry's first show of the year, but it was the first time they spend together outside of their home.

It had his benefits. For example, Louis did act like Harry's assistant all day and he could kiss the man he loved whenever he wanted.

Nevertheless, Harry had to be ready like five minutes ago, but Louis was acting as a very good distraction.

Louis continued to move his head quickly around Harry's cock. Harry was sitting on the black leather couch in his dressing room and Louis was on his knees in front of him. Louis continued to deep throat the cock in his mouth, releasing moan of pleasure that vibrated through Harry's dick.

There was a knock on the door before the door handled jiggled. The door was locked so it didn't open. Harry breathed a sigh of relief. He was glad he thought of locking the door because he expected this exact situation to happen. It always happened when Louis was with him before a concert. It started when they were in One Direction and it's still a tradition now.

"Harry, you have five minutes before your ass needs to be out here. I know what's going on in there so hurry it up because I won't hesitate to get someone to break down this door. The arena is sold out tonight. Don't disappoint anyone."

"Five minutes is all I need." Harry screamed back at his tour manager.

Louis took the dick out of his mouth with a final slurp. He had a dirty grin on his face, smiling up at Harry was his fucked lips and dilated pupils.

Louis continued to move his hand over Harry's dick as he puckered his lips towards Harry for a kiss. They snogged for a bit until Harry couldn't continue to kiss anymore. The sensation of pleasure numbing his brain as Louis jacked him off to completion. Louis gave Harry a finally rough kiss before getting up from his kneeling position to get a wet towel. Harry took it gratefully and started cleaning up the mess he made.

"I love you H, good luck tonight. Make sure you sing If I Could Fly for me. I'll be waiting back home with a surprise." Louis said

"You won't be here when I get back?" Harry asked

"No, sorry babe. I'm leaving early to avoid traffic and paps. Also, I don't want to be caught by the fans that come to meet you after the show." Louis replied

"Right, we can not really tell the world that your my husband. It's just the world's best known rumour." Harry said ironically with a sad smile.

"Don't start with me Harry Styles." Louis joked. "You just need to go illuminate that stage with your presence and make me proud. Just sparkle baby."

The green eyed boy pulled his black and gold high waisted trousers up over his half unbuttoned dress shirt. He picked the peach coloured flamboyant matador style jacket and he made his way out the door after giving Louis a final kiss.

Harry walked toward the stage in a hurry chipping the black nail polish on his index fingers with his thumb. He loved wearing nail polish. He enjoyed painting them black most of the time. It was a habit of his to pick at the polish, so Harry usually decided not to paint them often because his nail beds would get damaged.

His stylist made sure his outfit was fitting right and his chocolate curls were under control before he walked out on stage to the beat of Only Angel.

Harry loved to be here. In front of a crowd cheering for him. He loved sharing his music and interacting with the audience.

-

Louis loved to watch the love of his life own the fuck out of that stage. Harry's band was so good and he sang so well. Louis enjoyed the show from a private box of the O2 Arena. He was watching his husband's electric energy captivate every soul in the premisses. He was so proud.

He was simply electric.

Near the end of the show, Louis follows the security guys to the black Range Rover waiting for him. He maneuvered himself into the vehicle as the driver started the car and drove off. Louis would have to wait a few more hours to get Harry alone again.

-

Harry was finishing his set. He felt sweaty and fatigued, but most of all ecstatic. He loved preforming and knowing he could sell out a place like the O2 Arena, with adoring fans singing the lyrics of his own songs, made his so happy. He thanked the crowd again before leaving the stage between the lights and fog machines.

- 

The meet and greets were almost over. Harry was simply wearing one of his own band t-shirt and Adidas joggers. He took a few more photos with fans and gave them final hugs before leaving the group of people that came to see him. He entered his dressing room and started preparing to go home to his husband.

-

Louis was cleaning up the kitchen when he heard the front door opening. He made his way to join Harry in the front entry with a glass of wine.

"This is for you." Louis said slipping the drink in Harry's hand as he took the taller man's coat.

"Thanks Lou, that's really nice." Harry said giving his husband a long kiss.

"I planned for a nice relaxing evening, so go to our room and I'll meet you there in a few." Harry looked at Louis suspiciously as the man entered the kitchen. Harry decided to go to their room, like asked, and wait on the bed for Louis.

Moments later, Louis entered the room with a plate in his hands.

"I picked up pastries you like from that little French store and I've decided to run you a bath. So take you clothes off and come join me for a night of relaxation." Louis said entering the ensuite bathroom.

Louis watched a naked Harry enter the bathroom and slip in the bath he ran. Louis smiled as Harry let a deep moan from the relaxing feeling of the hot water on his skin.

"I bought the bath bomb you love so much." Louis said talking the said item from the counter and giving it to Harry who dropped it in the bath immediately.

"Come on Lou, the water is great and I want to thank you properly." Harry pleaded

"Don't rush me, I'm getting there I want to show you something first." Louis reached for his phone going on the bath edge so Harry could see the screen. "I though this could be my next tattoo and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me tomorrow. I've booked the appointment and everything." Louis showed the picture to Harry.

"Oh god Louis, it's beautiful. Of course I'll come with you. I wouldn't mind getting that other half with you." Harry said kissing Louis quickly. "Now get in the bath before I rip your clothes off and push you inside."

"You're supposed to be relaxing not thinking about violence." Louis joked already stripping down to join Harry in the tub after placing their glasses of wine and the deserts on the ledge of the bath.

They snogged slowly for a bit, sitting in front of each other comfortably. They ate their desert, savouring the taste of chocolate and vanilla. They drank their wine and made small conversation.

"I am very proud of you Harry." Louis said looking into Harry's eyes as he stocked his boyfriends arm with his right hand as he was holding his wine glass in his left. "You are magnificent when you preform and I'm just so happy of what you achieved."

"I could say the same to you." Harry said kissing Louis quickly.

"No, it's not just that. When we were in One Direction, I never had a problem with being who I wanted to be. I just fucked everyone's opinion and lived the life I wanted, well outside my bullshit relationships. I just think I cared a lot less of what people though about me." Louis said taking a small sip of his wine as Harry encouraged him to continue.

"I see the man you grew up to be. The man that is not afraid of showing his uniqueness and breaking down barriers. I just think about the seventeen year old I knew in your position that became defeated when reading hate comments. Look how you have grown. You prance around in a sparkly peach jacket waving a pride flag around like you have no care in the world and it just makes me so proud. You grew up to be a wonderful man and I can't believe I got to honour to be your husband. You just make my life sparkle."

Harry didn't know what to saw so he just caught Louis' face between both hands and locked their lips together.

"I'm so proud of you too and I'm happy to be with a person that I know loves, cherishes and cares about me. It is true that the seventeen year old me would be proud of what I accomplished today. He would be fucking thrilled that I nailed you as my husband. I love you so much. Thank you for everything you did for me tonight."

"I just hope you don't kill me again with an outfit that sexy. Between that purple jumpsuit and your pirate blouse, I might have developed heart problems from your style choices."

"If I tell you I'm planning to wear a quilt to my next show, will that make you hard." Harry said cheekily.

"Are you fucking kidding me. That would literally kill me Harry." Louis said breathlessly feeling his dick twitch.

"I'll send you a private picture." Harry laughed

"You better FaceTime me Harry. I'll be jacking off the minute I see you on camera. That's been my dream outfit since one fan shouted it out at a concert last year."

"Well I can take care of you now." Harry said in a deep tone.

It took no time before Louis and Harry were drying off and making their way to lie in bed.

"Just pay back from this afternoon." Harry said pushing Louis onto his back and positioning himself between Louis' thighs.

"A good payback, fuck." Louis let out with a moan as Harry's mouth wrapped around the head of his cock.

Harry continued to move up and down Louis' member as he took his hand to jack off the base of the cock. He licked down the side of Louis' dick leaving small kisses to the flesh.

Harry swirled his tongue around Louis' tip repeating the motion around the whole cock when he entered it back into his mouth. Harry felt Louis' hips jerk as the cock hit the back of his throat making him gag a bit. Harry swallowed around the thick shaft as he got used to the feeling of the full length of Louis' cock in his mouth.

"Come sit on my face Harry." Louis said when Harry let his cock leave his red lips with a pop.

Harry climbed up Louis body and positioned himself over Louis, mouth so he could get rimmed.

Being married four years never dulled their sex life. Only seeing each other a few times a week made them enjoy the moments their had together. They could read their bodies like open books. Louis knew what made Harry squirm and cry out in pleasure. As Harry knew what drove Louis wild. They were compatible so evidently their sex was always fantastic.

Louis reached for the lube he put on the bedside table to covers his fingers and enter a digit in Harry's hole. Louis moved the fingers around as he continued to lick around the opening. He inserted three fingers and his tongue when Harry finally let out a wail to pressure Louis to enter him.

Harry laid on his back as Louis put a condom on. Louis aligned his dick with Harry's hole and inserted his dick slowly. When he completely entered his dick, he started thrusting. Louis pounded hard and fast. His actions were making Harry and himself moan loudly. They were cursing softly and sharing opened mouth kissed as they moved together.

They were both stimulated from their foreplay that it didn't take much longer for both boy to approach their peaks.

Harry flipped them over so he was now on top. He squatted over Louis' hips and proceeded to move on Louis' dick with the force of his muscular thighs.

They were both chasing their orgasms moving quicker to achieve completion.

Louis came first thrusting deep into Harry as he squirted in the condom. Harry took his dick in his hands and jacked himself off, following Louis quickly in orgasmic bliss.

They both laid down on the bed next to each other. Looking over at one another and sharing a small laugh.

"Never gets old" Harry said "Never gets old" Louis repeated.

-

  
The next morning, Louis and Harry left the tattoo shop with their new matching ink on their skins and loving looks in their eyes.

Louis could only dream about the new outfits Harry would wear to his upcoming shows. He knew it would be something that accompanied Harry's natural sparkle.


End file.
